Friends Forever
by JediAKM2
Summary: Yoda's role in one of Qui-Gon's early childhood flashbacks in The Death of Hope.


**Friends Forever**

Hello All! This is my first SW fanfic… actually this is my first fanfic in many, many years. It is short, but it won't be my last venture. Please review!

Summary: Yoda's role in one of Qui-Gon's early childhood flashbacks in _The Death of Hope_.

Thoughts are in _italics._

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns it all. I own nothing.

It was near dawn on the planet Coruscant. As the sun gradually bathed the Jedi Temple with its warming light, Master Yoda made his way to his favorite bench in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Though the old master had been awake for several hours, he found that meditating at the first signs of a new day to be more fulfilling than to do so at his normal waking hour. As he approached the gardens, the earlier warming sensation of the sun's light was suddenly replaced with the artificial light produced by the fabricated sky in the large greenhouse. Despite the simulated clouds and atmosphere, the gardens pulsated with the strength of the Living Force. Yoda slowed down his pace even more to take in the invigorating, yet calming effect of the natural setting.

The gardens were filled with floras from all across the galaxy. From beautiful flowers, to massive tress and ferns, down to the moss that covered the ground, one would be hard-pressed to find a planet within the Republic unrepresented. There were even some harmless small animals and insects that called the gardens home.

Through the winding stone and dirt paths, Yoda finally came to his destination. Just as he started to become settled in his small area of solace, he picked up on the force signatures of others close by. Tuning in with large ears, he determined that the small voices were coming from the lake. Propping himself back up on his feet with the aid of his gimer stick, he traversed the path and small bridges to the small lake. As he was approaching he noticed two figures resting at the top of the cliff with their legs dangling freely over the edge. He immediately recognized the young duo as Qui-Gon Jinn and Tahl. He stopped for a moment to observe.

Knowing that they must have climbed the rock face to get to the top, Yoda also knew that they were too young to have tempted such a feat without the supervision of a master. He was additionally surprised to observe that the two had done it together. They were in some of the same classes together—including one of the beginning lightsaber training classes that Yoda was currently teaching. In those settings, Yoda had never seen the two interact as friends before. Qui-Gon was typically very quiet and reserved, while Tahl was the embodiment confidence and eagerness. Still, Yoda had sensed a similar determination within both of them, and was not particularly surprised to see that both had taken on such a difficult task. He was, however, concerned for their safety and disappointed in their irresponsible dismissal of the morning meditation.

His concern was only heightened when Tahl jumped off the sheer cliff into the glimmering water, shortly followed by her companion. Yoda started walking towards the shore, preparing to both lecture and direct the two initiates to begin their meditation. He did not bother to make his presence unknown. The two students picked up on his movements. Qui-Gon led Tahl to a small outcropping in hopes of hiding from whoever was coming down the path. The ancient master shook his head.

He maneuvered over to the outcropping and was about to call out to the mischievous duo when something urged him not too. He closed his eyes briefly, centering his mind on the Force. Though he could not decipher exactly why, the Force was telling him not to interfere in the situation. He could also feel the apprehension and slight amusement coming from the two children.

Settled on not reprimanding them, for reasons yet unknown, Yoda turned and followed the path to a different part of the gardens.

_Meditate on this, I will._

As he hobbled away, he could feel the relief radiate from Qui-Gon and Tahl. He heard some light splashing.

"Friends forever! Deal?" It had been Tahl's energetic voice that called out the friendly ultimatum.

"Deal," came the more softer, more serious reply.

It was then that Yoda realized why the Force had directed him to avoid confrontation with the youngsters. If they had been reprimanded, they might have regretted the whole experience and its lessons. Additionally, they may have avoided each other after such a negative experience. Instead, they now had the time to band together. Their strengths and weaknesses would be put to the test through their companionship. It was the will of the Force that they become friends.

Yoda let out a low, amused grumble as he thought about the agreement that Tahl proposed.

_Tell, I can, that friends forever they are going to be. _


End file.
